A Poisoned Rose
by LoveyTheHedgie
Summary: Spying on the Sonic gang as usual, Eggman finds himself with a new idea to destroy Sonic through Amy, in hopes of driving the two apart. Will he actually succeed this time? What will happen to Sonic and his friends...and what will happen to Sonic and Amy? Will Sonic be able to convey his feelings before it's too late? A Sonic Boom! Sonamy story.
1. Chapter 1: A New Idea

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my second fan fiction! This idea came to me the other day, and I didn't think I'd want to make anything more than one-shots, but here we are!**

 **Note: I may be making some edits as I keep writing, because I don't write often so it's not perfect! I should note that there may some cursing and possible violence so I'll give it teen rating just Incase. I don't know how often I'll be updating, but there won't be many chapters, so hopefully I can keep it at a decent pace.**

 **Reviews are welcome, but please don't be rude (: I hope you all enjoy and give it a fav if you do! 3**

 **DISCLAIMER. I do not own any SEGA or Sonic Boom! Characters. This is only a fan fiction story.**

 **Chapter 1: A New Idea**

It was just a normal day for the Sonic team. They had decided to go to Meh Burger, as if their options weren't limited, and enjoyed themselves as they engaged in conversation. Sticks had been going on about a new conspiracy that the government had started putting location devices in sunglasses, so they know where sunglasses-wearing animals traveled most, to create tourist profits. The others rolled their eyes at her panic, though Knuckles seemed to be slightly convinced, contemplating to throw away all his shades later that day.

Despite her conspiracies of being watch, Sticks had failed to notice a certain spybot looking their direction at a distance from the group. On the other side of the view was the Dr. Eggman himself, stalking his enemies, desperately trying to come up with an idea to rid of that damned Sonic the Hedgehog once and for all.

"Look at them, all having fun. Oh how I _wish_ I could just wipe that stupid grin off Sonic's face!" The doctor exclaimed, slamming his fists on the table in front of him. His two lackies, Orbot and Cubot jump at his sudden aggression, and backed up slowly before he turned his aggravation towards them, but it was too late.

"Where do you dolts think _you're_ going?!"

They quickly came to a halt, with a small pause before looking up to the doctor.

"We thought you would appreciate some space to conspire a plan to defeat Sonic and his gang, sir." Orbot let out softly, in hopes of appeasing his creator. Eggman scoffed.

"I'd appreciate if you'd use your scrap-for-brains to think of something instead!" Letting out a grunt before turning back to the monitor. His eyes widen. Sticks, Tails and Knuckles were all bidding their farewells, leaving behind a blue and pink hedgehog to themselves. Having less people didn't stop the two from having a good time. They immediately went back into conversation, almost ignoring everyone else in the world. The two were laughing, clearly from Sonic making jokes left and right. Amy giggled before making a remark in her usual bubbly voice. There was a gleam in Sonic's eyes as he looked at his Sakura colored friend. He could only chuckle back with a slight nervous tone.

Eggman smirked. "I may not be a womanizer, but I can tell a guy is trying to flirt when I see one!" He chuckled, amused by what he was seeing. "Oh this brings me back! I remember when that pink nuisance would chase him until the next year! Now look at him, she's stopped with all the flirting and chasing and now _HE'S_ trying to get the girl. Ah, it's so great to see these two finally growing up and getting closer than ever before..." His chuckle turned into a grin, slowly growing wider and wider across his face with poisonous intent. "Wouldn't it be great to just **CRUSH** that?"

The two bots looked at him with dismay. Certainly the doctor wasn't serious? Was he? He showed appreciation for the two as a possible couple in the past-heck he even just said it was great seeing them growing close! Why would he want to destroy that? The orbed robot hovered slowly towards the doctor.

"Um... sir, are you certain you want to destroy the relationship between Sonic and Amy? If I recall, you had expressed a sincerity of the two possibly being together. I believe you said, 'I ship these two so hard', if I'm correct?" Orbot interjected.

"Yeah! And you said they looked cute together too!" Cubot exclaimed, receiving a look from his orb shaped comrade.

"That's beside the point. Sure I want the best for them yadda yadda, but at the end of the day, they are my mortal enemies! I'm a villain remember?! If doing this will break the spirit of that speed demon then imagine how much easier it'll be to capture and defeat him! Victory will finally be mine!" He shouted with glee. "I just need to drive them apart...pin them against each other...make sure the others don't get in the way either..." the doctor mumbled to himself, his murmurs eventually came to silence. The robots look up to him questionably, before jumping and hiding behind one another as the Mustached villain jumped up from his chair.

"That is it!" He yelled out. He gave a boastful chuckle before running off to make the blueprints for his newest invention. Evil laughs continued to seep from the doctor's mouth and echoed throughout his lair, sending a chill down the robots' mechanical spines. They glanced towards each other, with a look of worry in their eyes before following after their creator.

A small light shined through the opening of the curtains reaching the closed eyes of a pink hedgehog who was blissfully asleep. A groan came from the flower as she turned to her side, moving away from the lights grace. It took her a moment to regain her comfort. She squirmed in the warm blankets until she was content with her new position. A sigh escaped her mouth as Amy peacefully fell back into slum—

 ****BAM BAM****

came from the door.

She groaned, hoping whoever was there would leave.

 ****BAM BAM BAM****

...nope.

Before she heard that infernal knocking one more time, she decided to leap out of bed and head to the door. She groaned and adjusted her magenta colored pajamas. She rubbed her eyes as her legs dragged the rest of her body to the door.

"This better be good! I was sleeping you know!" She yelled out before opening to door. Her eyes like the morning dew grass looked at her surroundings but saw no one at the entrance. Aggravation started to grow within her but come to a sudden halt as she looked down to see a gift box with a small letter attached to its side. Her hands reached down to pick up the box, bringing up to her chest. She flipped open the folded card. All it had was 'to Amy Rose' written in a beautiful delicate script, and underneath it, a small blue heart. Her thoughts became filled with the idea of who it could be from, bringing a small blush to her muzzle. She swiftly opened the box to reveal what it carried. Inside lied a sparkling silver bracelet, with a blue gem in its center. Amy's verde eyes reflected the aqua gem's glitter, not being able to take off her gaze at the gem. She blushed once more at the thought of who might have given her, her mind set with the blue heart as a signature. A warm, loving smile grew on the hedgehog's face as her eyes lowered, putting the bracelet on. With a snap at the bracelet's center it was now enclosed on her right wrist. She stretched her arm out to gaze at her new charm, her heart filled with glee at the wonderful morning surprise.

Then her eyes widened.

Sudden sharp pain came from the bracelet to her wrist, as if she was being stabbed. She pulled her arm close to her, gripping it with the other hand. Her legs stumbled to the ground with the pain overwhelming her. Confusion and agony swarmed her mind, before finally going unconscious.

Lying on the floor, the sound of her door opening and footsteps grew close to the sleeping flower. A menacing chuckle came from the figure, revealing itself to be Dr. Eggman, with concerned lackeys right behind them.

"Looks like a success to me, eh fellas? The microbot should be in her bloodstream by now. Part one is a total win for the doctor!" He cheered to himself, with a pat to his own back. His orbed lackey looked up to him with concern.

"Is she...alright?" Orbot questioned. "She looked like she was in quite some pain."

"Yeah that kinda looked like it hurt!" Cubot included. The doctor scoffed and kneeled down to the unconscious flower lying on the ground.

"She's fine, she'll wake up soon enough. She can take the bracelet off later if she wants, but her pain just showed my plan is already in motion." He pats the head of the unconscious hedgehog. "Think of it as a present from your good old friend, Dr. Eggman. For all your... _future troubles._ " He let out one more menacing laugh, before getting up and walking out the door. The robots followed after, giving one more glance at the hedgehog before rushing out the door.

 **Gasp! What happened to Amy?! What's the doctor planning? Tune in next chapter, to find out!**

 **Thanks for reading! See you next chapter~**


	2. Chapter 2: What Just Happened?

**Hello once again! Here comes chapter two! I wanted to get it out as soon as possible, so I hope you enjoy~ Very slight SonAmy this chapter, there probably will be more the next, but not as much as there will be...angst! (...maybe idk, I haven't gotten to writing it yet, I am planning for more SonAmy though)**

 **If you enjoyed and have some thoughts please leave a review so I can make improvements! Happy reading! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic characters, this is just a fan fiction.**

 _ **Chapter 2: What just happened...?**_

Darkness fades away as Amy's eyes shot wide open. She looked to her surroundings seeing that she was still at her hut, in the middle of the living room.

"What...in Chaos...happened?" The thought sweeps through her mind. She tried to recall the events, but all of it felt clouded. Her gaze slowly lowered down to see an empty pink box in front of her, eventually to the silver bracelet on her gloveless wrist. Jade eyes once again captivated by the beauty of the piece of jewelry, glowing at the blue gemstone that rested in the middle. Her eyes then focused on the card next to the box that said "to Amy Rose" with a blue heart. A warm feeling came up to the cheeks of the hedgehog as she came to a conclusion; "did I really faint after seeing this gift from Sonic?!". Her hands swiftly covered her burning face, shielding herself from embarrassment. She had always admired the blue hedgehog, but she had thought the feelings had subsided over the years as she has grown older and more mature. The last she would have expected from herself was to lose consciousness over a gift! She felt like a complete child-no. Not even her child self would faint over a gift! Her eyes lowered to the piece of jewelry. "...But I gotta admit…it is very beautiful..." the thought came her mind. She gazed at the bracelet with more appreciation.

Beep beep!

A sound came from her watch device in her room. Her focus quickly changed to the beeping from afar, causing her to get up from the floor and rush over before the beeping stopped. She grabbed the device and pushed the answer button.

"Hey Ames! Are ya home?" The voice from the device questioned. A voice she knew all too well; the voice of a hedgehog she apparently FAINTED over.

"U-uh, yeah I'm here. What's up Sonic?" She replied.

"We were all supposed to meet up for some lunch, where have you been? Is everything okay?" The blue hero asked. A warm tint came to the rose's face hearing his concern, she appreciated his worry. Soon her face was filled with shock as she came to realize the time.

"Oh no that's right! I'll be right over you guys. Thanks for calling!" She responded in her usual bubbly behavior.

"Hehe, Yeah no problem! See you soon Ames." Sonic chuckled before closing the call. The pink hedgehog sprang to her closet and took out her usual magenta dress with golden buttons. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out her gloves socks, along with some matching sports tape. She removed her bracelet to put on her gloves and sports tape, quickly putting back the bracelet in one hand, and her watch device on the other, and continued to get dressed.

Once finished setting up for the day she made her way out the door and to her friends, who were hanging out at Meh Burger as usual. They were all enjoying themselves and laughing, and it couldn't help but bring the pink flower a smile to her face. She loved to see her friends enjoy themselves. They were like family. They meant the world world to her, and their happiness was her happiness.

"Hey it's Amy!" Knuckles pointed out with a grin. The others looked her way before smiling and greeting their pink friend. She makes her way to a chair and sits next to her blue secret admirer, blushing slightly as she glanced in his direction.

"So sorry I'm late! I uh...o-overslept..." Amy stuttered in embarrassment, recalling the reason she woke up so late... in the middle of her hut.

"No worries Ames, we've already ordered our food though." Replied the blue hedgehog. Amy nodded with a smile before heading off to order her own meal. The group continued on with their conversation.

"As I was saying, there's no logical explanation for government-allied aliens at the moment, let alone aliens at all! I think you've been reading too many conspiracies, Sticks." The two-tailed fox spoke with a sly grin. Sticks quietly growled at his comment.

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure? You haven't seen what's been going on in the sidelines. They're using your smarts against ya! That's what they WANT ya to think. They're waiting...waiting for the perfect moment...TO ATTACK! And when they do oh when they do...they're going to make us think they're on our side and before ya know it, BOOM! They have more control than ever before! It alwatys starts out small but...IT'S ALL PART OF THE BIGGER PLAN TAILS WHY CAN'T YOU SEE?!" The crazed badger yells, practically almost on top of the table. Sonic and Knuckles try to calm her down, which she does...eventually. Amy still in line to order just rolls her eyes. She loves her crazed best friend. Though she may act a little over top, she's proven to Amy time and time again that she can be trusted, and vice versa. But sometimes...she's a little TOO crazy…

"Sticks you can't be serious." Tails rolled his eyes as he spoke.

Sticks growled once more at the kit's tone. "Of course I'm serious! Why wouldn't I be serious?!"

"Because everyone with a logical brain knows that you're just being paranoid! I know we usually keep quiet at your conspiracies but someone's gotta say something eventually"

"Just because you're the smart one of the group doesn't mean you're always right! And you guys never stay quiet about my conspiracies!"

Knuckles interludes. "Yeah you're not always the smart one!" Sticks looks to knuckles annoyed, but also relieved someone agreed with her.

"Well I am right when you're being a deranged lunatic spouting nonsense! And Knuckles, you're the last one I want to be hearing about that!" The fox felt his frustration rising.

"Deranged lunatic?! I'll show you deranged lunatic!" Screamed the badger.

Before one could blink the whole group was arguing with one another, aside from Sonic who tried to ease the situation. But try as he might, it didn't take long for him to get caught up, finding himself arguing as well.

From the depths of his evil layer, a chuckle could be heard from Eggman as he watches the scene unfold from his many spybots.

"Brilliant, just what we needed to get the game going." He grinned to himself, with his hands folded in front of him. He looked to his control panel before moving a hand over to press a button.

Back to the scene at hand; standing in the line a burst of fury started to rise up within the pink hedgehog. It felt uncontrollable. She had her fists down, trembling as she could feel her anger only growing stronger. Everything around her only fueled her anger. This isn't the first time her friends would bicker like this, and it's never really bothered her before. Why was this moment getting her so upset? Her head pounded at the screams that snapped her back from her thoughts. Knuckles was trying to pull Sticks off of Tails, who had her fangs chomping down on the poor fox's head. Sonic was yelling at Sticks to let go, calling her a deranged lunatic as Tails had said earlier, only to regret it as she released her bite from the fox to attack the blue hero. Their screaming only continued to intensify, Sticks beating the red echidna off her on one hand, while her bite was still focused on the blue blur. The crowd watched in both horror and amusement. They could not believe their heroes were fighting among themselves right in front of all the townsfolk!

BANG.

The team and crowd quickly focus on the loud bang that could be heard for miles. They come to see a pink hedgehog, standing in front looking down with her hands planted on the table before them. The table shook, almost as if it were going to collapse from the pressure emitting from the burning flower. She ignored the burning sensation from the contact between the table and her palm. Her gaze moves to the four with a mind boggling chill, leaving them silent.

"Will you all...just...SHUT THE FUCK UP?!"

Eyes widen.

The townsfolk gasp, mothers covered the ears of her children, other had their mouths drop to the floor. Even her group of friends were completely caught off guard.

Never before have they heard any sort of profanity come from the pink flower. While she was known for being a hot head even in the least serious situations, she kept her language as proper as she presented herself to be. She was a lady and acted like one. The worst word the group of friends could even recall her saying was 'heck', and that was only after the group had once destroyed her home. One out of many times.

"I thought we were here for some lunch, not to be fighting and screaming like some FUCKING lunatics!" She continued. Another round of gasps could be heard from those watching the heroic group. Rage continued to fill the in the venomous eyes of the hedgehog. A hand extends to the air soon grasping a hammer that had appeared. The four friends promptly back away from her in fear. She screams and slams her hammer down smashing the table, before pointing at the crowd.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?!" Before she could even continue, all except her friends dashed away from the scene. No one dared wanted to find out what would happen if they stayed a second longer.

"Whoah whoah Ames calm down—" the blue blur tried to speak up.

"Shut the fuck up Sonic with your STUPID pet names. Don't tell me to calm down when you're all acting like IDIOTS causing a scene in front of everyone here!" A piercing gaze shot towards Sonic. He noticed something wasn't right. Her eyes didn't have the same gorgeous emerald gleam that it always has. It was different. It was nowhere near the mesmerizing green tone one could get lost in just glancing at her direct—dammit Sonic, now isn't the time! His thoughts snapped back to reality as someone spoke up.

"Look who's causing a scene now?" Mumbled Tails, before a quick 'eep!' escaped his throat as she throws both a glare and hammer his way. The blue blur quickly reacted to save his young friend before turning to Amy.

"Amy! What the hell! You could have really hurt Tails!" Sonic shouted to the pink hedgehog, almost red with fury. "I don't know what's your deal, but you need to calm down!" Sonic continued, before giving Knuckles a signal to grab Amy. It takes the echidna a moment. Tails groaned and gives the command to the red dunce and he promptly grabs the pink hedgehog into a bear hug, forcing her to drop the hammer. She screamed and struggled at the sudden incapacitation.

"KNUCKLES. LET. ME. GO. NOW!" The enraged hedgehog shouted. She squirmed in his grip, attempting any way to get off—biting, digging her nails into his skin, kicking—but to no avail. As much pain as the echidna was in, he knew better than to let her roam free at this moment.

Back to the layer the doctor grunts at the screen before him.

"Looks like this took a slight change in course. Oh well! Not a bad start if I do say so myself though. Guess we'll try again later." He pressed another button on his control panel.

Before Sonic could question Amy further about her abrupt actions, the pink hedgehog fell out of consciousness. Sticks screamed in a panic, and jumped on the echidna's shoulders desperately trying to get him to let go of his grip in fear he had hurt her.

"AMY! Amy wake up! Knuckles damn it let her go!" The badger pleaded. In a panic Knuckles let go of his grasp, leaving the pink hedgehog to drop, but not quick enough before a blue streak came in to stop the fall. He looked to the the pink flower in his arms, using one hand to move her bangs from her face. She was fast asleep, not a hint of anger on her face; just peaceful slumber. A smile of relief grew on his face and he sighed. He took a moment before snapping back to normal and looking towards his friends. He coughed.

"EhEm. She's fine everyone, I think she just needs some rest." He tells the group.

"Think she was on that time of the month—Oof!" The echidna held on to himself as Tails and Sticks punched him for his stupid remark.

"She's obviously being controlled by the government already. She's been drinking the water even though I've warned her so many times! Oh Amy I warned ya so many times why!" Sticks mourned. Tails only rolled his eyes before facing Sonic who held the unconscious hedgehog.

"Anyway...I gotta admit something does seem odd. Amy does tend to display very..."passionate" behavior, but I've never seen her this upset out of nowhere." The fox pondered. The group agreed.

"Yeah! Amy's always on me about cussing yet here she is throwing f-bombs next to little kids!" Sticks regained her composure and chuckled at the thought. As fearful as she was about the government, it was pretty funny to hear her curse. Tails rolled his eyes before walking to the blue blur who was now holding Amy in a more comfortable position. Bridal style. He took took a small blood sample from the flower's arm and placed it in a capsule, which he keeps in his utility belt at all times.

"Maybe I should run some tests. In the meantime, Sonic will you keep watch on her and let us know when Amy's awake? We don't know if she'll cause another rampage as soon as she's up. If she does, let us know right away." Tails noted, with a hand on his blue friends shoulders.

"Yeah no problem. I'm sure it's just nothing, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to be sure." The blue blur replied, looking at his sleeping friend with concern. He hadn't realized the amount of time he was staring at her until he hear a chuckle from his friend. His face shot up with a small blush. "I-I'm worried okay?! I'm g-going to take Amy home now." He zoomed off. The remaining friends looked at each other with a grin, before heading over to Tail's workshop.

Back with the blue blur he couldn't help but think about what had happened."I really hope it is nothing..." his mind wonders, recalling the thought. He shuddered at her eyes full of rage. It didn't feel right. It didn't feel like...Amy. He thought it was maybe just shock from her sudden rage, but he swore she actually started turning...red! He could be sure her eyes changed a tint as she was exploding in fury. His mind only continued to get swept up in these thoughts. As they approached the hut the doctor laughed, not once taking his eyes off the spybots' view.

"This is perfect...Not only won't that stupid prodigy fox be able to get any results, but it seems we've gotten ourselves the ideal situation for my plan to continue its effect! " The doctor gave out another maniacal laugh.

"This is...Just. Perfect."


	3. Chapter 3: Something Strange

**Hey everyone, here's chapter 3! I tried to focus more on Sonic and Amy here, while also making sure the conflict with Eggman's plan is there too. Sorry these chapters are so short, I also want to note that I'll be going back to fix them as I continue to write this, as I'm trying to get better with my writing~ Either way I hope you all enjoy! Any tips are appreciated ^^**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Sonic Boom! Or SEGA/Sonic characters. This is just a story I made~**

 **Chapter 3: Something Strange.**

As the Amy stayed resting in her bedroom, Sonic sat impatiently on her couch in the living room. Nothing seemed to keep him distracted. The TV just felt like bothersome white noise. He clicked channel to channel trying to find something suitable but nothing worked. He couldn't understand it himself...this feeling he had. He cares for his friends so naturally the health of the pink hedgehog would be on his mind, but it felt like so much more than that. He was sad that she was angry, he didn't want to see her upset. But when she was asleep in his arms...she looked so...beautiful. His muzzle warms up at the thought. He always thought Amy was cute; she certainly wasn't ugly. But recently, he's been noticing her more and more often. Her face when she smiles, or when it's lost in thought trying to pick something at a store, or pouting because of one of his silly all left a strange feeling inside the blue hero. A thought burned into his mind.

"I think...I-"

His ears perk up as he hears Amy get up from her bed. A blue streak of light zips to her room facing the sleepy pink hedgehog.

"A-Amy? How are you feeling? Have you...calmed down?" He questioned. Her eyes still half asleep, she looks up to him before dropping her head on his chest. She hadn't yet realized what she was doing, but she liked the feeling of his his warmth on her head. Red begins to overwhelm the hero's muzzle, her warm breath hitting his fur as she speaks softly.

"Hmm? What are you talking about?"

"You're um...little outburst, earlier?" He questions again, desperately trying to calm himself before she looks up to him. She eventually lifts her head and looks at the hedgehog with absolute confusion.

"Outburst? What outburst?"She responded. Sonic chuckles nervously.

"Really Ames? You don't expect me to believe you don't remember. You almost beat Tails to a pulp!" He replied, slightly annoyed. 'Was she putting up a show? What is going on with her?' He thought.

"I did...what?" Amy looked to Sonic with worry. His comments woke her right up. She couldn't understand. What did she do? She almost did what to Tails? Why is she forgetting everything that's happening today? She sighed in frustration moving her hands up to her head. Her mind throbbed trying to recall the events that had apparently happened. She tried to remember something... _anything._ But all she could remember was waking up on the floor, heading out to see her friends, and waking up again with Sonic in her house. The blue blur noticed her frustration. He sat down on the bed next to her, placing a hand on her shoulders. He figured the last thing he needed to do right now was rile her up. Too bad for the hedgehog, a certain doctor was keeping watch of the situation, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"You don't remember?" Sonic asked. Amy groaned and shook her head. Her frustration grew.

"No Sonic. I clearly don't!" She snapped back. Sonic brows furrowed and he looked to her with a frown.

"No need to snap at me. I'm just as confused as you are."

Amy sighs. She knew he meant no harm, he was just worried.

"You're right Sonic." She responds, trying to calm herself down. The doctor, spectating from his lair frowns.

"Not on my watch!" He exclaims, before extending his finger out to press a button on his control panel. Amy's eyes twitched. This boiling sensation began to rise up inside her. It felt so familiar but she couldn't understand what was going on. She started to get frustrated again with the hedgehog. She didn't like this feeling. She got up and started going to the door.

"Amy, where are you going?" The blue blur asked. She stopped for a moment at the door and growled, trying desperately to keep her composure.

"It's my house, Sonic. I can go where I want." She gritted her teeth. Sonic had eyes wide open. She was doing it again. He frowned. She continued to walk toward the kitchen and opened the fridge looking for something to eat.

"Seriously Amy? What is your problem?" He asked as he followed her with his arms folded.

"At the moment? You harassing me with stupid questions is my problem." She grabbed a yogurt cup before walking to the counter opening one of the drawers. She took a spoon and glanced at it to make sure it was clean.

"H-harassi-Amy I'm only worried about you!" His arms unfold and spread out. "You snapped out of nowhere yesterday practically threatening to beat down half the village and now you're getting angry at me for no reason!" Amy slammed down the spoon on the counter, making Sonic flinch slightly. Not enough for her to notice.

"For the last time Sonic. I don't know. What. You're. Talking about." She growls. Her already thin patience was ready to snap. She didn't understand it herself. Sonic was absolutely right; there was no reason for her to feel that way. But her fury overcame her logic. The more he talked the more she wanted to pummel him to the ground. His voice banged on her head like a hammer and she wanted it to stop. "If you have nothing else to say the door is right there. I'd like to be alone, thank you." She says, pointing at the door with her spoon. Sonic growled, not accepting the situation. There was definitely something wrong with Amy and he wanted to figure out what that was. He walked up to her, trying not to show the intimidation he felt from her anger. His eyes narrowed to hers as he could almost feel her breath from how close he was.

"I don't know what's going on with you. But you need to stop. We've done nothing wrong and you've been treating us like crap. You can't just come out of nowhere acting like such a...like such…" His voice lowers. Amy glares at him, poking his chest harshly with the spoon in her hand. He gulps as his confidence he had to challenge the hedgehog flew out the window.

"Like. What." Amy asked flatly. He _really_ didn't want to finish that sentence, but he knew someone had to tell her. He took a deep breath. He snatched the spoon away from her and stared directly into her glowing eyes.

"You can't be acting like such a _bitch_ when-"

"I'm telling you the results aren't going to change!" The two tailed fox yelled at the badger next to him. "The results say nothing is in her bloodstream, she's perfectly fine!"

"But she isn't! That wasn't the Amy we know! If it's not in her blood...then...something else! You gotta figure it out Tails I'm begging ya!" She yelped, grabbing the fox by his little tufts of fur. The kit flinched in pain before shoving Stick's off of him.

"Jeez Sticks! As much as I'd like to agree that Amy is acting out of her usual behavior, there's nothing I can scientifically find wrong with her. Maybe Knuckles is right...and she is...you know…" The fox looked away from the badger, who was clearly annoyed with the assumption.

"You mean pms-ing? I told you guys! I know how the _ladies_ roll." Knuckles interrupts with a confident grin, receiving a glare from the two.

"That just might be the case Sticks. I can try to do other scans, but she seems fine. She might have just had a rough morning-"

A loud BAM could be heard from outside the workshop.

"That sounded like it came from…" Tails started.

The group gulped.

"Amy's hut!" Sticks finished. The three rushed out from the workshop and ran towards the source of the boom. Upon arriving they could see Amy's door in pieces, with a line of dirt and debris leading to a large mound of sand. Inside was the blue blur, barely conscious after being whacked by the flower's unforgiving hammer. The three looked at the scene in shock.

"What in Chaos happened?!" Tails yelped. Amy slowly advanced passed the door, her eyes no longer the colors of the forest greens. She had a strong grip on her hammer, ready to swing as soon as someone dare even approach her. She made her way towards the blue figure still recovering from his last blow. "A-Amy, what do you think you're doing?!" The fox pleaded, but to no avail. It was as if nothing was in her way, all she saw was blue. A groan comes from the blue hedgehog before he noticed the hedgehog coming his way. His eyes shot open and he dashed out of the way before she could land another blow. Amy growled having missed the blue blur.

"A-Amy! Seriously calm the hell down!" Sonic shouted.

"What did you do?!" Tails yelled at his speeding friend.

"Nothing!"

"Calling me a _BITCH_ is nothing?!" The thorned rose screamed. The three gasped.

"Not cool, Sonic." Knuckles growled.

"Are you really going to be upset with _ME_ when she's clearly trying to kill me for no reason?!" The blue blur came to a halt in front of the echidna.

"I'd want to kill ya too if you'd call me a bitch! Tails called me a lunatic and I was already ready to rip him apart!" Sticks added, Tails chuckling nervously.

"Guys this is beside the point! I said that because Amy has been acting batshit crazy! Are we going to _forget_ she almost beat Tails to a pulp?!" Sonic yelled before dodging another one of Amy's attacks. He did have a point, they all thought.

"It's NOT beside the point. You're such an insensitive jerk! First you started spouting out this shit that I can't even remember then you call me a bitch for being frustrated about it?! I'm so TIRED of dealing with you all the time Sonic!" The pink rose started to well up in tears, her brows still furrowed in complete fury. "I just want you all to FUCK OFF!" She yelled before slamming her hammer down causing a wave of power toward her friends. They all managed to jump away before it hit them, but they soon realized the situation has gotten out of control.

"Amy this isn't you! Don't listen to government voices in ya head! Don't fall for the big plan Amy! Don't-"

"SHUT UP STICKS!" Amy growled. Sticks yelped and hid behind Knuckles. Amy's rage only continued to grow, her thoughts getting lost in her anger. At this point she didn't care who she hit; she would get to Sonic eventually. She swung around at anything around her. Sticks and Knuckles tried to avoid her attacks and get close to incapacitate her, but she made sure no one got near her. "You're all horrible. I'm sick of this!" Amy let out before sending a final wave from her hammer. The group dodged the attack again, closing their eyes at the debris and dirt flying through the air. By the time the dust had settled, Amy was gone. The blue hedgehog was the first to realize, rushing into her hut to see if she had ran in there to get away from everyone. A few moments passed and he dashed outside.

"S-she's gone." Sonic stuttered. Tails flew up to him. He could see the hedgehog was clearly stressed out. Though he knew he was upset at the pink hedgehog for trying to hurt him, he could tell he was still incredibly worried for her. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She couldn't have gone far, especially for the fastest thing alive." Tails gave him a smile. "We should split up and look for her. I'll have to do some more intense scans on her. This definitely isn't normal Amy."

The four nodded before heading in different directions, all hoping one of them would find the pink fury.

"We'll see about that." The doctor chuckled. "Let's see if we can take this a little farther, can we?"


	4. Chapter 4: Sorry

**Woop Woop! Happy New Year everyone! Starting the year off with a new Chapter! I'm glad to see people have been enjoying this story so far, I hope you all like it as much as I like writing it! :D So here you go, have fun reading this next chapter everyone!**

 **If you have any comments/suggestions please leave a review or message me! I'm open to have some help~**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Sonic/SEGA characters, this is just a fanfiction I made.**

 **Chapter 4: ...Sorry.**

Blue streaks of light zoom through the terrain, ignoring the cries of those in Gogoba Villiage, who were not at all happy with the sudden gush of wind from his speed. Sonic didn't want to stop running, not until he found her. The desperation almost leaking through his eyes to find his friend. She's been acting so strange; she even tried to practically kill him! Now...now she was gone. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to think. Running seemed to be the only thing keeping his mind from exploding with anxiety. But his thoughts still remained. He couldn't find her, even though he swore he did not leave any stone unturned he could not find her. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. It seemed like he couldn't do anything. In aggravation he picked up his pace, looking once again around every corner of the land. The rest of the gang were looking without break as well. Sticks had set up traps with lures to entice her to fall in them, like a small rabbit would to a carrot. Knuckles was told to just ask around the village, though the task would sometimes prove difficult as he got distracted from time to time. Tails had made a prototype device that would possibly locate Amy through DNA samples which he had obtained from her quilbrush. They tried, but the pink hedgehog was just nowhere to be seen.

Except for the doctor of course.

Back in his lair he had kept an observant watch over the hedgehog who trampled through the forest still in a fit of fury. He got up from his seat and began to make way to his hovercraft.

"I think now is a good time to have a little chat with Ms. Amy Rose." He chuckles. The two robot companions look at him with confusion.

"Sir, are you not concerned that she might pulverize you the moment you lay near her? She's still in quite the frenzy. I'm surprised she has not been found in fact!" Orbot questioned. The doctor turned and gave the round bot a menacing grin.

"They haven't found her because she's entered an area I figured she would! So I set the place up with transmission interrupters and sound barriers so no one can hear or find were little Ms. Rose is throwing her tantrum. As for the tantrum itself, well let's say I'll have a way with getting through the her" He gloats to the robot taking a strange remote from his pocket and waving it in front of his lackey. Without bothering to wait for a response the doctor turned back around and stepped into his hovercraft. "Now let's get going you dolts! While they can't hear her if that blue rodent gets close enough he may eventually notice where she's around." The two robots give each other a glance before following the doctor and heading out the lair.

•••

Every stomp she took could almost be burned with her fury. Anything that was in her way immediately faced wrath of her hammer.

"That stupid asshole Sonic! He...he's...just unbearable! He kept accusing me of doing shit I don't even remember, and dared to call me a _bitch_ because of it! And what is going on with my memory! UGH! I can't remember a damn thing other than getting up this morning!" She screamed into the forest. Leaves floated down from the trees as critters scurried to hide from the screams of anger. The sounds of the forest creatures irritated the thorned rose, so much that she growled and threw her fist into a tree. The tree shook to its very core, critters jumping in panic to escape the area. Amy clenched her fist to her chest, pulling back to notice the blood seeping through her ripped gloves. A groan of frustration and pain comes from her mouth before throwing her hammer to the ground and dropping herself down with it. "Perfect. Just what I need." She hissed at her wound. Eventually tears began to form on the hedgehog's face. She was angry and frustrated, and every part of her just wanted to let it all out. She screamed into the forest once more, pounding her uninjured fist into the ground before reflectively bringing it back. "Damn it!" She yelped. Now both fists were bleeding.

"You really should get that patched up so it doesn't get infected." A voice came from nowhere. The Rose instinctively grabbed her hammer and slung it towards the direction of a voice, hearing a scream of terror in return. Her head turned to see a cowering Eggman on his hovercraft, with Orbot and Cubot near him. "Watch where you throw that thing! You might hit someone you know."

"Shut the fuck up Eggman. I'm not in the mood." She hissed, turning herself back away from the doctor.

"Cute language." He retorted. "I can _see_ you're not in the mood. Want to talk about it?" He began to close in on the hedgehog carefully, not trying to scare her off.

"Why would I need to talk to you about my problems. You're my enemy aren't you? You're probably LOVING this right now."

"Oh please. We're Fuzzy Puppy Buddies remember? Let it out on ol' Eggy over here." He stepped off of the hovercraft. Before extending his arms in an embracing invitation, he clicked a button on the remote. The Rose eyes widened. He anger was...fleeting? She looked to him with a confused looked. The relief of not feeling this burning anger made her tears well up. She began to realize all the things she had said, all the things she did. Her house was probably a mess, she said a plethora of uncouth words, and Sonic...oh she really hurt Sonic. She didn't know why, but she felt relief when Eggman came in. She got up and ran over to the mustached doctor, drowning her tears into his clothes. She didn't understand why her long time villain was such a comfort to her, but she guessed that at times like these someone is better than no one. The doctor placed his arms around her, giving a pat to her back. He was a villain, but he didn't like to see her in this state...but he was a villain; so the plan must go on. He coughed and pushed Amy away, handing her a handkerchief. She proceeded to blow her nose loudly, the doctor giving a slight face of disgust before turning it into a smile before she noticed. He patted her back and put his other hand behind his, with the remote ready. "Bet it feels better without a stuffy nose ay?" He chuckles, only receiving a glare in return. "Fine, fine I get it. What's wrong?" He questions. The Rose is hesitant. While Eggman has proven to be a decent friend before, it didn't change the fact that he was still an enemy. But then again she thought; maybe, maybe he would be able to figure out what's going on with her.

"Apparently I've been bursting into random fits of rage, but I can't seem to remember any of them. It's annoying. I'm hurting people and I can't even remember doing that." She tries to hold in the tears, her voice breaking as she speaks. "What is going on with me? What if Sonic never forgives me?" The Rose brings her head down. "I yelled at him and hurt him Oh Chaos I bet he'll never want to talk to me again!" She felt her tears welling up as she began to cry once more. The doctor patted her head.

"There there. Well, if it means anything, I can always try to run some tests to see what I can find?" The doctor lies. He takes a moment to think, letting the silence drown themselves in the woods, except for the now and then sniffle that would come from Amy, which he would pat her back in response. Then it came to him. "You're worried about Sonic aren't ya?" The Rose simply nodded. "I wouldn't blame you, Sonic can be a bit much with his payback sometimes." She looked up to him, interested and concerned with what the doctor had to say. He tried to hide a grin as he saw her falling for his plans, then continued. "Yeah, I'm surprised you don't know! It sounds like you put a real beating on the guy. I've seen him pull some pretty mean tricks on his friends for doing him dirty sometimes. That red guy Niffles? Left him in pit once and made the poor guy get himself out. And Tails? Oh boy, it's like the closer he is to someone the more severe the punishment!" He scoffs. Amy, clearly not entertained from the subject forms a face of despair the more he spoke. "What I'm saying is...just be careful with him for a while. You never know what he might pull to make it 'even' with him. I know this isn't probably the best thing to say in your situation, but it'd be best to give you a warning. Like I said earlier however, I'll run some tests and see what I can do about your...anger situation." He looks at her with a grin. A part of the hedgehog told her not to trust the mustachioed villain and just hammer him out of there, but another side said to believe and trust every word. She thought she knew everything about Sonic, she used to be obsessed with him! But this...this was new. She never figured he would be so petty; then again he wasn't very mature to begin with. She sighed and wiped her tears, looking down before dropping to the ground.

"You sure you could figure something out?" She asked softly.

"Sure thing. We may be enemies but this seems to really have gotten you in a knot." He responded. "All I need is a DNA sample, maybe one of your gloves could work?" The roses looked down to her bloodied gloves, covering the fists that she had forgot we're stinging from the pain. The blood had dried. She nodded before removing the glove from her hand. She handed it to the doctor who took it, then placed it into a small plastic baggie. "Well then, I'll return to your hut as soon as I find an answer. Until then Rose!" He waved before jumping back into his hovercraft along with his two lackeys. The two boys bid their farewells before they flew away, leaving Amy to herself. She sighed, and looked to the ground once more. She really hoped she could get an answer. Now that she thought about it, she could have asked Tails...but after all that's happened, she didn't really want to see anyone. She figured it wouldn't hurt to stay in the woods a bit longer. She made her way to a tree and sat against it, trying to unscramble her thoughts.

Flying through the air Eggman threw out the glove. Not like he needed it or anything. Orbot looked to his creator with worry.

"Sir? If you don't mind may I ask a question?"

"I do mind, but you're gonna ask anyway aren't you?" The doctor snapped back. Orbot lowered his eyes and continued.

"If Miss Rose is already capable of being under control, why go through all these extra efforts to manipulate her like this. Won't this not only tarnish your...Fuzzy Puppy friendship...but also be considered undignified?" The doctor scoffed.

"Sure I _could_ just control her like I usually would, but then she'd be vulnerable to be taken out of my mind control in a snap! This way I can get into her brain, pick at the insecurities that her friends will unconsciously bring to her, and make her completely submit to the mind control itself! If she submits both physically and mentally, then it'd be practically impossible to escape the microbots grasp." He grins, taking one hand off of the hovercraft to make a fist and pull it close to his person. "Even if that two-tailed genius rodent attempts to override it, her mind would refuse any help from her friends. That way it could be all the more damaging to Sonic knowing that she could not care for him, and he cannot save her. She'll be the one go destroy him, and he won't do a damn thing unless he wants to wilt his precious Rose! MUAHAHAHAHA!" He laughs maniacally, the robots slightly cowering in fear. "And about our friendship. Eh. She'll forgive me eventually. Not that I care." He chuckles as they reached the lair. "Now if you're done with your stupid questioning help me get ready for the next phase of my plan." He commands as he shoves the two robots inside the lair. Orbot looked to his cubed friend with a concerned look.

•••

It was the next day. Amy had left the woods and went back to her house before nightfall came and had went straight to sleep. The light shone through the crack of the curtain causing the sleepy Rose to groan in irritation. Her eyes still slightly swollen from her tears of the night before, she turned herself away from the light. Being awake suddenly flooded her mind with her thoughts. Her mind throbbed as the anxiety began to rise within her. She took a deep breath and shoved her face into a pillow, and sighed. She recalled her conversation with Dr. Eggman.

"Sonic can be a bit much with his payback sometimes." Her memory of Eggman's words drilled into her brain. Paranoia started to settle in. _Is Sonic plotting something against her? Is he going to humiliate her? Is he going to fight her? Is he going to ignore her? End their friendship?_ The fear made the Rose shoot up from her bed. She didn't want to think about it. She stood off of the bed and made her way to her bathroom. Maybe a cold shower would help calm her down.

She turned the water on and made her way in the shower. The cold water drenched her face as she looked up to the showerhead. She remembered her knuckles that have scabbed from the dried blood due to yesterday's events. _I never bothered to clean that up...huh._ She thought to herself.

"I'm just overthinking everything." She said to herself. "I just need to talk to him. He hates talking about his feelings, but maybe this time he'll listen." she looked down to the floor, watching the bubbles from her shampoo slip into drain. "Even if he's mad at me, I should probably talk about this." She slapped her cheeks and shook her head. Finishing the shower she got dressed, patched up her knuckles and put on her gloves, and finished readying for the day. Despite the anxious feeling in her stomach, she was Amy Rose. She wasn't going to let the situation get the best of her; she is better than that. She looked to the mirror with a look of determination. "You got this Amy! You are a strong woman and you can do anything!" She grinned, proud of herself from stomping down on her paranoia. Just as she was about to give herself a pep talk, she heard a knock at the door. "Coming!" She said, making her way to her front door, and opened to find a familiar mustached being.

"Good morning Miss Rose." The doctor grinned. Rose looked up to him, unsure how to feel about the situation. She knows she was vulnerable to him the day before, but now that her head was more cleared she grew cautious once more.

"What is it, Eggman?" She asked.

"Well, as I mentioned the day prior I promised I would look into your situation. I ran some tests and came to the conclusion that you're only going through a few mood swings. Perhaps it is a hedgehog thing." he chuckled. Amy looked to him unamused. The doctor ignored her expression and continued. "So I made these pills that would help control these...I guess you could say 'Mood swings' of yours." He pulled out a bottle with small red oval pills inside. Amy hesitated before taking the bottle, looking at the contents before looking up to Eggman.

"How do I know this isn't poison or something?" She asked flatly. The doctor laughed.

"Oh come on Amy, I'm not _that_ cruel! Besides, you think if I wanted to destroy you guys through poison I wouldn't have done it by now? I think Meh Burger is doing a fine job with that as it is." Amy couldn't help but chuckle at his statement, even though he was their enemy.

"So how many of these I gotta take?"

"Twice a day, with each meal should do the trick." He replied. Amy looked at the bottle once more. She signaled the doctor to stay were he was and she walked into her house. Making her way to the kitchen counter she placed down the pills before walking to her room. She came back after a couple seconds with a box in her hand, and handed it to the doctor.

"I wanted to wait until our FPBFF anniversary, but take this as a sort of token of my gratitude." She said with a smile. The doctor opened to see a small figurine inside, surrounded by pink plush pillows. His eyes widened.

"P-pink poodle?" His mouth gaping open. She chuckled.

"I know you've been trying very hard to find her. It took some searching but I was finally able to grab one. Now the next time we can meet up you can try her out!" She explained with her usual bubbly tone. The doctor looked to her with gratitude, not long before eyeing at the bottle of pills behind her. His smile quickly faded. Deep down he truly appreciated his friendship with Amy Rose, but he wanted to be rid of that blue menace once and for all. He sighed and pulled a smile.

"Thank you Rose. I'll see you next time." He said softly, before stepping into his hovercraft and leaving. Slight guilt formed in his heart. "Oh Eggman. What am I going to do?" He said to himself as he left. He shook his head and growled. "The show must go on that's what I'm going to do!"

Amy closed the door before making her way back to her kitchen. She opened the fridge and decided to make herself some breakfast. After a quick whip up of a meal she sat on a highchair and looked down to her food, and to the pill Eggman had given her. She sighed, and pushed it aside, not willing to try it just yet. A spybot from her window caught sight of her actions, with Eggman on the other side back at his lair. He sighed.

"Not gonna take the pill hmm? Well, we'll just have to change your mind about that." He said as he got up from his chair, commanding his two robots to begin plans.

•••

Amy made her way to Sonic's hut. She was nervous, anxious, but she knew she had to make amends for being so rude. She walked to the open entrance, seeing sight of blue quills peeking out from his couch. She knocked on the edge of the opening before knocking on the side.

"S-Sonic?" She spoke softly. Her low tone of course wasn't enough to wake the sleeping hedgehog. She sighed and slowly made her way to the hedgehog. He was sleeping in a sitting position, his head drooping down. She noticed the slight bags under his eyes. Was he not able to sleep? She saw small scratches around his body, and wondered where they came from. His shoes were muddied and his quills were out of place. She got close to him, trying to move his quills into a more decent looking position. He groaned slightly and bobbed his head, still fast asleep. She flinched her hand back, but as he slept soundfully she couldn't help but blush slightly. The moment was so peaceful, it was like her anxiety was not even there.

Until blue lids snapped open revealing his emerald eyes to her. She jumped back in shock.

"A-Amy?!" He shot up from the couch and grabbed her arms. "Where were you? We all looked everywhere for you?! Why didn't you tell us you came back last night?" He looked to her with anger and worry. She only looked down.

"I'm sorry. I just needed some time to myself. I was frustrated."

"A little much for just frustration if you ask me." He retorted, she looked up to him with a frown before pulling his grasp off of her.

"I'm sorry that I was confused by all your _accusations_ Sonic the Hedgehog." She snapped. His eyes widened before he furrowed his brows.

"What, you're gonna tell me you forgot almost sending me to my _grave_ yesterday?!" He growled. Amy looked to him like a deer in headlights. Her ears drooped.

"I remember that. I wanted to come here, to apologize." She spoke softly. Sonic, still irritated just kept his gazed at her. He crossed his arms and moved his foot up and down in a fast pace. "I don't know what was going on with me. I was so angry, and I couldn't even remember those times you accused me of. But I remember this time, so I bet I sound stupid...huh?" She looked down, trying to hold her tears. "I just wanted to apologize, it's up to you if you want to talk about it or not. I really would appreciate if you did though." Sonic sighed.

"You really don't remember anything?"

"Other than hitting you...no not really." She looked up at him. "Are you okay by the way? I noticed you have some scratches. Was that...because of me?" She asked. The pain of her actions were clear in her jade eyes. It made Sonic's heart beat faster than normal to see her concern for him. He jumped as she placed her hand on his arm, examining it.

"I just have a bruise from your hammer actually. These...are from searching for you yesterday." He said, avoiding eye contact with the rose as she looked up to him. Her face drooped.

"I see. Sorry, I'll try to make it up." She said as she walked to his bathroom, coming back with a first aid kit.

"I don't remember getting that."

"That's because Tails and I did, knowing you probably wouldn't have."

"Not like I really need it."

"Just hush up and let me do this at least." He pouted and looked to her. She focused at all the small scratches and bruises and began to patch them up. She cleaned the smaller ones, and put a bandage on the bigger ones. He flinched at the stinging from the sprays, but was more focused on trying not to let the rose see him blushing red madly by her presence being so close to him. After some time she finished cleaning the last scratch and looked up to him. "Done. Hope that feels a little better at least."

"Thanks, Amy." He looked back to her with a smile. She couldn't look away, and neither could he. Their eyes locked to one another for a few moments, the distance between the two slowly shrinking. It was just the two of them, with the sounds of the birds chirping and the waves crashing along the shore.

**BEEP BEEP**

A noise came from his watch. The two shook their heads and quickly increase the distance. Amy coughed and Sonic pressed the button on his watch.

"E-ehem. What's up Tails?" He asked, looking away from Amy to avoid letting her see his muzzle burning bright red.

"Just wanted to make sure you're back at your home. I know you want to keep looking for Amy, but you do need to take a break." The fox kit replied.

"Yeah about that, I found Amy."

"What?"

"Yeah, she's with me. I think we'll all meet up together soon to discuss the past events. Right Ames?" He said looking to the Rose, who was avoiding contact. She simply nodded. "You tell the other's and we'll meet up at your place soon."

"Oh, uh okay! No problem. See you soon, Sonic." The fox replied before closing the call. Amy sighed and got up. Sonic got up right after her and walked with her toward the entrance and held her hand.

"Sonic?" She questioned. He simply looked at her hand before opening his mouth.

"Can we meet up later by the cliff near the beach?" He asked. He still didn't look at her, but he could tell she had a shocked expression on her face. She looked to the hand holding hers.

"...Yeah. I'll be there."


	5. Chapter 5: Misunderstandings

**Hey everyone! Lovey here :D Here's the next chapter for you all~ This chapter gets pretty dark not gonna lie...I didn't think I would get this angsty with this story, but here we are! I must warn there will be some harsh language in this chapter so there's your warning! Anyway, please enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sonic/SEGA characters you already know…**

 _ **Chapter 5: Misunderstandings.**_

In Tail's workshop was the young genius himself, setting up a machine he had in a corner of the room. He was focused on the task at hand while his two friends, Sticks and Knuckles chatted with each other as they waited for the two hedgehogs to arrive.

"I don't know Knuckles. I feel like my burrow is the safest way to keep one away from the government's evil grasp. Living without a home seems fine, but if anything it leaves you more exposed!" The badger Sticks pointed out. Knuckles furrowed his brows, deep in thought.

"But what if...they just _want_ you to feel safe so you let your guard down?" He replied. The badger's face dropped before jumping and screaming in panic.

"WE'RE DOOMED!" She yelped running around in circles. Knuckles, caught up in the moment started to run and scream with her. Tails, already irritated with the situation grabs an airhorn from his shelf and presses down on it, the wail from the can causing the two to come to a halt and cover their ears.

"Can you _please_ just let me work! Amy and Sonic will be here soon, just sit down and stay quiet!" The young kit bidded. The two looked to Tails before looking at each other and promptly sat down.

"You know I've heard they started putting locators on those things." Sticks mumbled. Tails only groaned before turning back to work on his machine. Before long just as the fox said Amy and Sonic opened the door and came inside. Sonic greeted the three with a smile while Amy kept her head down, still embarrassed from her outburst from yesterday. The two walked over to Sticks and Knuckles and waited for Tail's to finish up.

"Glad you guys are finally here." Tails started. "Amy...uh...how are you feeling today?" The fox asked carefully. Amy noticed his gesture, and looked away.

"I'm alright, Tails." She said. The fox looked to her, still unsure of how to treat the situation. He decided to shrug it off and walk towards the group.

"That's good to hear. If you don't mind, I'd really like to do some more scans and tests on you. At first I didn't see it as much of a big deal, but after hearing that you don't remember the events that have happened…" He paused. "Well, it's best to take procedures before the situation progresses. We're not sure what's going on, after all." Amy sighed and nodded. Tails led her to his machine where she sat down on a seat under it. Tails moved around to stick some wires around her then moved over to a control panel to configure the settings. As Tails kept working on the settings Amy looked up to the fox.

"Sorry for whatever I did by the way." She mumbled softly. Tails looked to the hedgehog with a small grin.

"Don't fret Amy. I'm just glad to know you're alright. When you dashed off yesterday and we couldn't find you...I really got worried. I couldn't find you on my locators and Sonic dashed everywhere trying to look for you." Tails explained. Amy shot her glance from the ground to the fox.

"But...I hadn't had gone that far." The rose replied in confusion. Her comment was drowned out by the stirring of the machine as Tails had pressed the button to start. One end was printing out graphs while another was typing out notes in a code. The fox walked over and started to jot down on a notepad as the results spilled out from the machine. Amy figured it was best to leave the fox to his thoughts and moved her sight over to her friends on the opposite of the room. Sticks was growling at the device while Knuckles was distracted by something shiny he had spotted near the ceiling. When Amy looked to Sonic she saw that he did not leave his emerald gaze off of her. Her eyes widened in surprise. He still looked quite upset, but more worried than anything. She turned her head to avoid it, and decided it'd be best if she just zone out and wait until Tails finished what he had to do.

•••

It felt like it took ages, but the tests were finally complete. Amy sighed in relief as Tails proceeded to take the wires from her body. She stood from the chair and took a big stretch. Knuckles and Sticks had gone outside to play some ball, mainly to keep Sticks from breaking the machine to 'save her friend from the mechanical overlords'. As much as Sonic wanted to wait until Amy had finished, he couldn't stand staying in one place and went for a quick run. Tails set the wires in place on the machine and went back to look over his notes, comparing it to the codes and graphs that came from his creation. Amy hovered over the fox, desperate for him to find a logical answer to her frequent behavior. The fox sighed.

"Amy...I want to find out what's wrong just as much as you do, but it's going to take some time and I need to concentrate." He pleaded. The rose jumped and backed away from the fox immediately. "I promise I'll call you and the others as soon as I figure out if there's anything." He continued. Amy rubbed her arm with another hand and sighed.

"Yeah. Okay." Came solemnly from the rose. She made her way to the door before leaving the fox to him and his notes. She looked to her two friends who were still playing ball. They quickly caught sight of Amy, and the rose was soon met with a badger who had lunged to her to pull her into an embrace.

"AMY YOU'RE FREE!" Sticks exclaimed. Amy couldn't help but let out a small laugh from her remark. She loved her crazy friend. "This guy kept saying that it was nothing but I'm telling ya I don't trust those machines for nothin'!" The badger hollard. Amy patted her friend's head in reassurance.

"I'm fine Sticks, no mechanical overlords in there." Amy replied. Sticks sighed of relief and released her grasp.

"Wanna play with us? We need some good vibes around here after whatever's been going on the past few days." Sticks asked. Amy gave her friend a smile and nodded. Sticks jumped over to the area they were playing with before, and grabbed the ball. Knuckles walked over and placed a hand over Amy's shoulder.

"Amy, I may not be no Tails and make some cool machines that do Chaos knows what, but I want you to know...I always saw you as like a little sister to me." He rubbed the back of his head with his other hand. "So if you need someone to talk to, you know I'm here to listen. You can tell me if something's been up." Amy's eyes grew wide as the echidna finished. She felt a warmness in her heart from to care of her friends. And the fact that Knuckles was willing to listen to Amy's feelings almost brought her to tears.

"Well…" She began. Knuckles put his full attention on her. "While I was in the woods yesterday...I actually ended up having a meeting with-"

Amy's sentence was interrupted by a flash of speed that stopped in front of the three with a cape of sand in the air. As the sand particles settled down, it revealed to be Sonic, who had come back from his run.

"I see you're all done Ames." The blue blur commented while looking at the rose. Amy nodded.

"Tails said it would take some time, but he would let us know if he finds anything out of the ordinary." She replied. Sonic shook his head in satisfaction.

"Sounds good to me!" He said with a grin. "Are you guys about to play? I'll join ya." Knuckles patted Amy's shoulder.

"We can talk more later." He smiled warmly before going over to play. Sonic followed and looked to Amy, stopping her from going forward.

"Hey Ames...remember to meet up with me later." He said in a soft tone, enough for her to hear. Warmness grew on the flower's muzzle as she had almost forgotten about their plans from earlier. A smile grew on her face before she nodded. The two went over to Sticks and Knuckles, and from then on their cares would flow away. They enjoyed themselves, and all felt right. Amy had no outbursts, everyone was in a wonderful mood, and the flower only grew more excited to know what Sonic wanted to talk about later by the cliff.

Meanwhile Tails stayed frustrated in his workshop. Looking over his notes he could tell there was definitely something that was not normal, but he couldn't find enough information to pinpoint what it was. He furiously compared his notes to the graph. It was like a flea: he knew it was there but just couldn't get rid of it. He sighed. He couldn't tell his friends. It would only give them panic if their fears were confirmed, but they couldn't even know what it was. The fox took a moment to breath. He walked over to his fridge and grabbed himself a can of soda. He popped the tab of the can, hearing the quick burst of fizz that was to follow. The fox took a quick drink, and relaxed. Getting himself riled up was the last thing he needed. He would never achieve results that way. After a mental pep talk he shook his head and was determined to find his answer.

•••

Time had passed to the late afternoon. Tails was fixed with his work and no one thought to interrupt him, so the rest of the gang went their separate ways for the day. Amy had decided to clean herself up a bit after playing all day before heading over to the cliffside to see Sonic. She was nervous. But also excited! But very nervous. Her mind swirled with ideas. What could Sonic want to talk about that they just couldn't talk about earlier? Was it good? Was it bad? She couldn't take the suspense. She almost felt like she was in one of the dramas she loved to watch. She tried to focus before heading out of her hut to make way to the cliff. Whatever it was that he wanted to tell her, she'd find out soon enough.

Sonic was already at the cliff himself. He was pacing around the edge, trying to let the calm waves that brushed the surface of the sand calm his nerves. He wasn't sure how this would go, he wasn't sure if he could even go through it it!

"Come on Sonic. Get it together!" The blue blur spoke to himself. "You got this. You're the hero! The hero can do anything!" He smirked and crossed his arms, slowly falling into his own narcissism. "Yeah. I'm the guy that's everyone counts on. There's nothing I can't do. That's right Sonic. Oh yeah."

"Sonic?" A sweet voice came from behind. The hero quickly unraveled his arms in a panic and turned to see Amy. He gulped, hoping she didn't hear much of that and straightened himself.

"Oh hey Ames. You uh…"

"I can just pretend I didn't." She cut him off. Sonic chuckled with embarrassment.

"Cool...cool." Sonic turned to sit by the edge of the cliff. He patted the ground beside him to signal the flower to join. She made her way over to him and sad beside him. He didn't look her direction, but after some silence he began to speak. "So...nothing from Tail's yet, huh?"

"Nope."

"It was fun playing with everyone earlier, wasn't it?"

"Sure was."

"Yeah…" He turned to see Amy wasn't looking at him either. She was facing the view of the ocean in front of them, without much an expression on her face. She didn't need to have one though, because just looking at her made the hero's heart jump. The wind blowing her quills, the light making her emerald iris's sparkle, her lips puckered out as she kept her mouth closed. He gulped as he tried to focus. "I asked you to come here...because there was something I needed to tell you." His comment pulled immediate focus from the rose, her verde eyes now focused on the blue hedgehog. He gulped. "I'm not sure how to really talk about these things, so bare with me Ames." He paused. "We've known each other for a while...and...I've always appreciated you. You're one of the best fighters I know, and I like having you with me on the team. But lately...I've really been thinking about it." He turned his head away from Amy. He couldn't take the beaming eyes focused on him, and he didn't want her to see the red forming on his muzzle. "Why...do I like being around you so much?" He stopped. Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She's never heard Sonic open up to her like this. He always complained whenever she would try to get him to talk about his feelings, or whenever she would try to talk about her own. He dreaded conversations like these...yet here he was, striking one up all on his own. And the things he was saying...she just couldn't believe it. Sonic cleared his throat and continued. "Amy...I've really been thinking about it a lot. I think…" He turned to face her.

"I like you."

Her eyes were wide. His emerald iris gleamed as they faced towards the sun that was setting. There was silence. All that could be heard was the waves crashed against the cliffside and the wide rustling the trees. Amy felt a deep burning sensation in her muzzle, she couldn't believe it. She definitely heard what she had just heard, but it was beyond her wildest dreams to have ever hear it from Sonic himself. She slowly grew a smile and opened her mouth.

"Sonic...I-"

Suddenly cameras flashed and put the flower's response to a halt. The two squinted their eyes as the flashes blinded their sight for a moment. When they took a better look they saw Soar the eagle with his microphone as other animals were taking videos and pictures of what just happened.

"Amy Rose you have been P-RANKED!" Soar exclaimed. Amy just sat there, still processing the situation. Eagle walked up to the pink hedgehog and turned her focus to the camera. "I'm Soar the eagle here with one of our village heroine's Amy Rose who has just been pranked by Sonic the Hedgehog! How do you feel right now Amy?" The cameraman zoomed in to the rose's expression, who was still dumbfounded by the situation. Sonic quickly snapped out of the shock and shot up from his sitting position.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?! This isn't a prank-"

"Oh Sonic you lovable hero. You told us to meet you by the cliffside at this time to give us the newest prank for our TV series!" Soar looked to the hedgehog before looking back at the TV. "Who would have thought that our hero was such a brutal prankster? Am I right folks?" Soar continued. Hearing those words brought a memory back to her mind.

"... _Sonic can be a bit much with his payback sometimes."_ The words from the doctor rang through her mind. She was warned about this. She was warned yet she was still fooled. Now she was humiliated in front of television. She felt stupid. Stupid for believing Sonic could like her, an stupid for falling for his trick in the first place.

The doctor, who was spectating the whole thing took notice, and grew a malicious grin. Without hesitation he pressed down a button on his control panel.

"Might as well give her a boost." Eggman chuckled.

Amy stood up from the cliff, shoving Soar away from her. The eagle was caught off guard, but quickly focused back to the show being recorded.

"So Miss Rose! Got anything to say to our fellow P-Ranked fans?" The eagled questioned. Amy shot a piercing glare towards the eagle and snatched the microphone from his grasp. Her glare left him still.

"Shut. The fuck up." Before the eagle could respond she snapped the microphone in half and slammed it at the eagle. He cried in pain and fell back, having some crew members run over to attend him. Sonic's eyes grew wide as he knew what was about to happen. He took notice at the Rose, and saw she was no longer herself. She made way to the cameramen who were absolutely terrified at the sight of the thorned rose. Without hesitation she pulled out her hammer and began to swing at the cameras, not giving a single damn if someone got hit in the process or not. She screamed, "DO YOU THINK IT'S FUCKING FUNNY TO DO THIS TO ME? AM I A JOKE TO YOU?!" She growled and sent cameras flying. Crew members panicked and fled the area as quickly as possible. Sonic grabbed Amy trying to hold her back before she could do any damage.

"Amy! This is all a misunderstanding I didn't-"

"FUCK OFF, SONIC." She spat at the hero, elbowing him to get away from his grasp. "This is your payback isn't it?! You wanted me to make me look like a fucking moron in front of everyone because I beat your sorry ass yesterday! You're such an asshole!" She kicked at the blue blur, finally freeing herself from him. She turned to face him, very much ready to swing her hammer.

"Amy what the hell?! I didn't do any of this! I didn't tell these guys anything!" Sonic pleaded in his defense.

"Don't fuck with me Sonic I'm not going to listen to your lame ass excuses." She hissed. She swung a hammer his way, the blue blur almost being caught in its swing. "You think that just because you're everyone's favorite fucking person that you can do whatever you want and it'll be okay at the end. It doesn't work that way Sonic. It doesn't fucking work that way!" She swung again at the hero. Her eyes were beaming red with fury, tears flowing down her face with both pain and fury. She stopped her swinging to wipe her tears. "You played with my feelings enough Sonic. I can't stand you."

"Amy I was serious! I really love you-"

"I SAID DON'T FUCK WITH ME ASSHOLE!" The rose growled and grabbed the blur. Without hesitation she threw a punch straight to his face. Sonic grunted from the pain and kicked her off to the ground. She groaned in pain. He growled in anger, and walked over to her.

"What the fuck is your deal Amy? I pour my damn heart out to you. I said something I wasn't able to come to terms with for YEARS for you, because I thought you felt the same way." He grabbed her by her collar and lifted her. Not caring what he would do she braced herself for a hit, but was only met with his arms wrapped tightly around her. "I really thought you felt the same way. But you can't even fucking believe me when I say I wasn't the one to send those people. Amy...I really like you. Please...believe me." He whispered to the thorned rose. For a moment they stayed that way, before he let her go. He looked to her, but she did not look at him. He stayed there almost begging for a reply. The rose took a breath before she spoke.

"I'm not falling for that again." She said as she turned her head to Sonic's direction; tears and fury in her eyes. Before he could respond she whacked him with her hammer, leaving him unconscious. Amy ran away from the scene in a fit of rage, but instead of going back to the woods she just went to her hut.

•••

"I can't fucking believe him. He leaves me at my most vulnerable and makes me look like an idiot on TV. I hate him. I really hate him." Her rage makes her thrash through her photos, destroying any one that had Sonic in it. Just as she was about to finish with the last photo, as if a flip of a switch, her immense anger started to leave. She was soon only met with sadness. Her tears flowed uncontrollably, and she screamed in frustration and agony. She gripped the photo and pulled it close to her chest as the embarrassment and disappointment from earlier created chaos in her mind. She had done it again. She had hurt all these people in a fit of rage that she could not control. Even if Sonic had done something so cruel to her, she knew that it was not right to hurt those who were only doing their jobs. Her wails of pain pain surrounded her hut, until she could not cry any more. When she looked up, she took notice of the bottle of pills that she had left on the counter. _Maybe this wouldn't have gone this far if I had taken the pill Eggman had given me._ She thought to herself. Regret began to consume her. She felt as if everything was her fault. She got up and without hesitation gulped down one of the pills as Eggman had directed. Though she had no appetite, she managed to eat a piece of bread hoping it would suffice the requirement to take the medicine with food. She sniffled and sunk down beside the counter, her mind in complete disarray. She didn't want to see anyone. She didn't want to be _seen_ by anyone. She just wanted to be by herself, and forget everything that happened. Somehow, the rose had eventually fallen asleep, crouched up beside her counter with a photo of her and the blur blue in her hand.

From the distance Eggman stood still as he watched everything happen from the spybots cam. He was silent. The bots were silent. Seeing Amy fall asleep, the doctor turned away from the monitor and got up from his seat.

"Looks like it worked, sir." Orbot spoke as his creator raised up from his seat. His voice was clear with disappointment. Eggman only shot a glare at the robot before turning back to his monitor.

"Turn the camera to Sonic." He commanded. The robot jumped and followed his command. The spybot that was focused on Sonic was now being looked through. Sonic was still unconscious, but soon enough woke up. He groaned in pain and slowly got up from the ground. He looked around his surroundings, still trying to regain his thoughts, before it all blasted through his mind. He looked down, with a hand on his head. Sonic looked defeated. His hand slowly moved from his head to his face, moving the other there as well to cover his eyes.

"It really worked." The doctor mumbled. His guilt of the situation slowly faded and a menacing grin grew on his face instead. "My plan...really worked!" He shouted. He turned over to his two robots. "You dolts get the next part of the plan ready. I think it's about time Amy joined our team, isn't it?" He laughed maniacally. "It's almost the end for you, Sonic the hedgehog. I hope you're ready."


	6. Chapter 6: We Were so Stupid

**Hello everyone! I've finally made some time to come back to this story! I've really been wanting to continue with this one, but unfortunately have not been able to have the time (until now). This is a bit of a shorter chapter but I wanted to get this part of the story out there. I do hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any SEGA characters you already know…**

 **Chapter 6: We Were so Stupid...**

He had never felt so defeated before. This ached more than his beatings from his enemies, more than the stupids stunts him and his friends would pull. This sinking feeling of despair was more than he could handle. He had admitted he liked Amy. Hell, he had admitted he LOVED her. He poured his heart out to her but she wouldn't believe him. What was he going to do now? She absolutely loathes him, her expression and words were clear with the message. The recalling of her words throbbed his mind. He didn't want to think about it but that was all he _could_ think about. The memories of her expressions, the venom spitting from her tongue, the fury in her swings. He has seen her angry before, sure. Who hasn't? The Rose's fury was something to behold, he actually thought that part of her was attractive. But this was something else entirely. It was terrifying. It was painful. His head sunk down as he tried to shield the world from the tears that would soon shed from his eyes. The hero had never felt so vulnerable before. There were definitely times where he had cried, it was only normal. But he wasn't one to do so for every inconvenience that passed him by. When it comes to saving the world all the time; who has time to cry, right? He was a hero, and there were definitely _plenty_ inconveniences at every corner. But he couldn't help himself now. The tears began to flow and they would not stop. Sniffles from the broken hero were drowned out by the waves of the ocean behind him. His vision blurred as the salted water dripped down his face. He never felt so pathetic.

He felt heartbroken, confused, and angry. Why wouldn't she believe him? He put his heart out to her! You'd think with all the damn chasing she had done throughout her life she would have fainted at his confession. Not to mention it was obvious he had no clue what Soar the eagle and his crew was doing there. That also bothered him. Who could have possibly known that they were supposed to meet up at that place at that time? Trying his damndest to clear his head to focus on the new situation he brought to himself. Who would even know that Sonic had some feelings for her? Sure people made the assumption of his feelings for her but he had always tried to keep it secret; hell, Amy didn't even know. No one could have known about it. He was a hero anyway! Why would anyone want to sabotage such a moment, and say it was a prank of all things. It wasn't adding up, and it only brought even more frustration to the blue blur. Who the hell would have possible set him up like that? Who could have…

Light from the setting sun bounced off of a strange object in front of the hedgehog straight to his eyesight. Squinting his eyes,he tried to look away from the reflection. A frustrated sigh left his throat as he made his way over to pick up what was before him. _Probably a piece of metal from the broken cameras…_ The blue blur assumed. Taking the piece of metal he noticed it was anything but. Upon further inspection...it was a silver bracelet. It was quite pretty, and it had a blue gemstone in the middle, but the clutch had been broken. It looked familiar to the blue blur. He tried to figure out why. Through his clouded thoughts he began to recall Amy had been wearing that bracelet recently. He noticed she didn't have her usual golden bracelets on, and instead had the jewelry he held along with her communication watch. He came to a conclusion. The sheer force of her swings must have been enough to break it. She probably hasn't even realized she lost it. Or maybe…

Sonic let out a sigh. She knew she probably lost it where he was. _What does it matter?_ The broken hedgehog thought to himself. It's not like she would have taken it back if she knew he had held it. She made it clear she loathed him. She wanted nothing to do with him. The distraught hero was ready to throw the bracelet with a certain insignia caught his eye. He practically flipped when he had noticed it. There was no way he had saw what he had just seen. It was just his imagination; it had to be! Desperately trying to get rid of the blur in his eyes due to the tears that had fallen, Sonic squinted in attempt to inspect the bracelet with more attention. His mouth gaped open at the conclusion.

"E-Egg...Eggman…" his voice slipped out.

Of course. Of-fucking-course. Sonic felt like the biggest idiot alive. He wanted to run over to the nearest tree and bash his head in. "Of course it was fucking Eggman!" The blue blur shouted. "That damn moron of a villain. I can't fucking believe...I can't believe this! Oh he's gonna get a paypack whooping something big time! I need to tell Tails right away."

Without a second to spare he zoomed from the hills straight over to the workshop of his fox friend.

"Uh oh…"

A voice of worry came from Cubot as he and Orbot witnessed Sonic's discovery. While Eggman had left to continue conducting his plan, the two had stayed behind long enough to catch sight of Sonic and his whole scene. The cubed robot began to hover away from the screen to the next room. "Hey Doctor Eggman, Sonic-"

He was cut off by a loud hush from his orbed comrade. Orbot simply shook his head with a look of melancholy.

"This can't go on, Cubot. Every part of my circuits are telling me this is wrong. I know we are to follow Eggman's orders to a fault but this is not right. I believe deep down, Eggman knows himself he does not want to win this way."

"B-but…we're villains!"

"I know you battery-for-brains! But I refuse to let this go on. You have to trust me cubot, won't you-"

"What is it you dolts?! This had better be good!" Exclaimed the doctor, practically making the two bots jump. He walked into the room and took sight of the screen. "Where did that blue sobbing menace go?" Cubot looked to Orbot. His mechanical eyes pleaded to his cubed friend. Cubot took a moment and looked down.

"Uh...I dunno boss! I wasn't looking! I swear!" Cubot attempted to lie. Orbot shot a thankful glance to his friend before jumping in and adding a comment.

"O-oh! But I did sir! It appears that he has gone home to continue sobbing for the night. Your plan is going smoothly. How wonderful, isn't that right?" Eggman continue to look to the screen, appearing to be lost in thought.

"Yes. I supposed that is wonderful indeed."

*DING DONG*

A sudden ring came from the entrance of the layer. The bots looked to the door with confusion.

"Who could that possibly be at this time? The sun has already set, and it's not like we were expecting visitors." Orbot questioned. Eggman let out a chuckle, before demanding one of them to get the door. Cubot left, leaving the doctor to answer the orbed minion.

"Actually, I do believe I am expecting should be our guest. Right on time if I do say so myself." As if on cue, the figure came walking in with Cubot. The cubed bot had a distraught look on his face. Orbot's mechanical eyes widened at the sight of who entered. The figure had no emotions. Their eyes tear stained and lifeless, almost like a robot who was programed with nothing more than one objective. It sent a shiver down his mechanical spine.

"I'd like you to meet our newest recruit. Everyone, say hello to _Amy Rose."_

•••

Two tails flipped around as the young foxed stretched out his arms, eye's clearly filled with frustration. He had checked every book he owned, looked through the notes over and over again, but could not find any answers for Amy's situation. He was a young genius, yet the answer was so far from his reach. The worst part was that he _knew_ something was not right. The graphs had proven that there was something abnormal with the results, but when he tried to look into detail nothing would come up. Nothing! He kept getting the same stupid answers, over and over again. If the fox was any more frustrated, he would have torn up the graphs and wrecked his whole workshop. He was better than that though. He wouldn't let all his current work be for nothing. With a sigh, he slouched against the table rubbing the temples of his head. He had to come to a conclusion as soon as possible. Not only for the sake of his sanity, but for his friend as well. Thoughts of what could be started to swarm the center of his mind. What if what she had was contagious? What if there was no cure? What if it was...lethal? He rubbed on his temples harder. Panic started to creep up on the back of the young genius. The fox took a deep breath to try to compose himself. He had to stop and give himself a break, but he couldn't. He needed an answer. He needed-

"TAILS!" A familiar yelp came from the door as it bursted open. A dash of blue flew from the opened entrance straight to the fox. Tails sighed. This was the last thing he needed.

"Sonic. I said I would let you know when I find something-"

"I found something!"

Well he _thought_ it was the last thing he needed.

Tails eyes widened at his words. _He what?!_ The young genius could only manage to scoff. He couldn't believe it. The whole day he had spent struggling to find an answer and of course Sonic would swoop in to save the day. He wasn't sure whether to feel annoyed or relieved. Before he could settle with an answer the fox took notice of his friend. His eyes were tear stained, and he had a complete serious look; something unbefitting for the hero. Tails concluded the only reason for this; he and Amy had gotten into a fight, and it was nasty. There was no more time to waste, for the sake of those two and their relationship. For the sake of Amy.

"Well, what is it?" Demanded the fox. Sonic took a breath before rushing to explain the whole scenario to Tails. He mentioned asking Amy to meet him at the cliff. He even mentioned confessing his feelings to Amy, only to be framed for it being a prank for Soar's TV show. Tails tried to keep focus though was completely caught off guard by Sonic admitting his feelings. He always knew - he was his best friend of course - but to hear it was something else entirely. He shook his head and continued to listen to the hero. He mentioned her outburst and harsh words to the hero, and finally he mentioned the bracelet. Sonic took out the piece of jewelry and showed it to the fox. He turned it so that he could see the Eggman mark on the inside.

"I noticed Amy has been wearing this for the past few days. Now that I think about it, she could have been wearing it since this whole crap started! Tails...this could only mean..." The two looked to each other. They knew exactly what the other was thinking, simultaneously facepalming themselves at the discovery. _Chaos…how could we have been so stupid! Of course it was Eggman._ Tails let out a disappointed sigh. He couldn't believe Eggman had such an upper hand on them this time. _This is totally uncool, Eggman,_ the fox thought.

"If it was the bracelet, then shouldn't have Amy turned back to normal once it fell off of her? This still doesn't make sense. I need to take a better look into this." Tails asked for the blue blur to hand it over. Taking a closer look at the bracelet Tails noticed a certain opening underneath the area where the gemstone lied. "What's this?" He whispered out, clearly focused at getting to the bottom of whatever was going on. He moved over to his work station, and put the bracelet under a microscope. He took some tools and began to disassemble to bracelet. He focused on picking apart the device, careful not to break or disrupt anything. This was Eggman they were dealing with, and they couldn't be sure what could be in the device in front of them.

•••

Normally Sonic would have left by now to let the fox go back to whatever he was doing, but the blur had enough. First he was filled to the brim with sadness, but now knowing that Eggman was likely behind all of this...he was trying every part of his being to keep himself from going overboard. He was angry. No, angry couldn't even describe the rage he was feeling. He was beyond _pissed._ Ready to let the darkness overwhelm him and challenge the doctor right then and there. It wasn't the first time Eggman had tried manipulating him or his friends, but this time the line was crossed. The doctor had used their emotions against them in such a horrid manner. He had used the emotions that Sonic and Amy held so dear and twist it to use to his advantages. Sonic had opened a part of him that he had not even come to accept until recently, and now Amy had loathed him because of Eggman. Sonic clenched his fist, practically shaking from the anger swelling inside him. He could feel the tears coming back. Tails quickly took notice of his best friend, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sonic snapped from his thoughts and shot a glare to his friend, slowly easing as he saw the comforting grin on the fox's face.

"Sonic. We're gonna find out what's wrong. We're the heroes remember? We'll get our Amy back... _your_ Amy back. I'm sure she doesn't actually hate you, okay? It's okay Sonic. Once I get some type of lead with this bracelet we'll let Sticks and Knuckles know and head over to Amy to fix everything. Then we'll kick Eggman's butt and everything will work out okay. You have to trust me, Sonic." The fox tried to use any works of comfort towards his friend. He knew Sonic has been probably going through a wide range of emotions at the moment. It wasn't like the hero to be acting like this, and it wasn't like Eggman to be getting such an awful upper hand towards the team. Everything felt so wrong. The fox could almost shiver at how devious the doctor acted. It was almost like an actual villain; nothing like the goofy lame villain they would fight on occasions. If this had kept going on without their discovery, it would have been a serious blow to the team and to Sonic and Amy's friendship. The fox had to come to a solution and fast. Not to mention who knows what could happen to Amy. He didn't want to give the blue hero anything else to worry about, but the fox couldn't get the idea out of his head. _What could happen to Amy?_ The fox thought to himself. _If Eggman has been having such a lead on us these past days, it won't take long before he realizes that we've caught on. When he does…what will happen to her? What does he have planned?_ The fox gulped and tried to fake a sincere smile to his friend before going back to his work. Amy...he sincerely didn't want to think of what could happen. The doctor had the pink hedgehog in the palm of his hands, and none of them even knew how. He only prayed that the doctor had some kind of sense to him and wouldn't truly harm the rose.

He prayed everything would be alright. For everyone.


	7. Chapter 7: Discovery

**Hello once again, everyone! Coming in with Chapter 7 for you all~**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter so R &R! Thank you so much for your comments. I'm glad to know that you guys are excited for the outcome of this story; I am too, hehe! That's all for now. Happy reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER: As usual I don't own any SEGA characters, just this story.**

 **Chapter 7: Discovery**

Locked in a trap with no light, nothing but her own thoughts. It felt like she was in a dream. Sleep paralysis...maybe? A state of the mind where one is conscious in their sleep but unable to move. A terrifying feeling, but she could not wake up. She tried to leave her subconscious, but it was all for naught. Her efforts proved useless, her mind was trapped, leaving but a shell of a body. She could only hear mumbles, but for some reason could see almost clearly what was around her. Two familiar robots stood on each side and in front of her...doctor Eggman? What was he saying? What was going on? His mouth moved for only a short moment before she felt her body move on it's own.

 _Wait a minute_?! Amy yelled in the midst of her subconscious. Was this not sleep paralysis? Why was her body moving?Why in her dream was she with Eggman?! Was she even dreaming?!

Once again she tried to take control of herself. Desperately trying to connect with some part of her body. Anxiety overcame her. All she wanted to do was ove. She moved her fingers; nothing. She moved her toes; useless. She moved her ears; not a thing. Anxiety was overtaken by a feeling of dread that soon overcame the Rose's subconscious. What was going on? Was it really all a weird dream? Or just a nightmare? Was this...karma? Karma for the way she treated her lifelong hero?

Her subconscious efforts to move came stop. It was like all her thoughts came to a halt. All that could be heard in the echoes of her mind was a soft chuckle.

 _It had to be karma. Why wouldn't it be? I hurt all my friends, for no reason. I can't even remember doing it, but I did. It was clear on all their faces. I hurt Sonic. I hurt him so many times. I didn't even bother to listen to him. I didn't even care. They all must hate me. Sonic must hate me. I probably deserve to be in whatever dream this is. Maybe..._

 _Maybe it's better if I don't wake up._

Outside of the withering Rose's subconscious, past the mumbles she couldn't hear was indeed doctor Eggman. He was giving himself a pat on the back as the shell of Amy Rose stood by him patiently waiting for her next command. She was lifeless. Her eyes were no longer the bright jade colored emeralds that she once had. Now they were an empty, faded shade of crimson. They held no emotion, as her mind was locked away from Eggman's control and her own self doubt.

"It's amazing. The mind control is set to its lowest setting, yet she still obeys without any hassle." A chuckle comes from the crazed doctor. "Goes to show what a little manipulation can really do to somebody! Am I right boys?" He grinned, hitting his shoulder against Orbot, practically making him fall over. Steadying himself he looked to the doctor with a eyes of despair. He loved his creator, but he could not accept such actions of manipulation just to destroy the mobians that even the doctor himself cared to some sort of degree.

 _I hope Sonic and friends find a solution to help Miss Rose soon._ His mechanical mind processed.

•••

The blue blur had lost count to how many times he speed around his friend's workshop. As much as he had wanted to wait next to Tails until a solution was made from the discovery of the bracelet Sonic had found, he couldn't stay still for the life of him. Not with the range of emotions he felt boiling inside him. Anxiety, Anger, Heartbreak, Sadness...he just didn't want to think about any of it. He didn't want to lose control and be reckless. It was funny. Normally that would be _all_ Sonic would like to do, but circumstances had changed. He was scared, terrified even. Anything he did could damage the situation he was in even more than it had already had, and the blue blur wasn't sure if he could handle that sort of pain anymore. He just wanted Amy to be safe. Even if she _did_ loathe him, he just wanted her safe.

"Sonic!" A voice came from inside the workshop. Bursting through the door in a flash Sonic was faced to face with the young fox, desperate for an answer. While one would usually be stunned by Sonic's sudden appearance, Tails had known his best friend by now and simple began to speak. "I think I know what's wrong with-"

"Yeah okay just tell me!" The blur begged, eyes almost twitching. Tails paid no mind to his impatience, he understood very well the stress his friend was going through.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think it's mind control. You see this opening inside the bracelet here? There's a needle. It seems that it was used to inject into whoever puts it on. It's possible he put a device in her to make her act this way. It has to be that."

"That...son of a bitch…" Sonic growled and looked down. He could feel his nails digging into his skin as he clenched his fist. Sure, Eggman has tried mind control before; plenty of times actually. But this felt like a whole new level. To manipulate her to the point of hurting her friends in such a way; Amy of all mobians. To be watching the two and using their feelings against him. It all just clicked in Sonic's mind. He sent the message to Soar. He made Amy go crazy. He _hurt_ Amy. Sonic could hear his teeth grinding. His quills began to rise up.

"Sonic…" Azure eyes looked up to the growling hedgehog. Delicately placing a hand down on him, Tails gave him a reassuring look. Sonic kept his head down, but twitched and ear as if to say _Yes, I'm listening._ "It's going to be okay. We're heroes, remember? We just need get everyone together. I'm sure Amy will soften up to you once we tell her it was all part of Eggman's schemes as usual. I'll call her, you go get the others over here, okay? We'll beat Eggman, get Amy back to normal, and then you two can talk, and you can tell her how you feel. No interruptions." The young fox looked to his friend waiting for approval. Spikes began to go down, and his clenched fists loosened before he gave a soft nod. Tails gave a reassuring smile before going to the other side of the room to call Amy on his communicator. With a sigh Sonic looked down to his own communicator, before pressing a red and green button to call the other two friends. A few beeps ringed around the room before two familiar voices came from the other side.

"Sonic? Hey dude, what's up?" Knuckles began.

"Hey you two!" Sticks chimed in. Sonic sighed. As much as it was nice to hear the sound of friendliness, it just wasn't enough to brighten the hero's mood.

"Hey you guys. We need you at the workshop, ASAP. Tails thinks he found out what was wrong with Amy." He responded in a flat tone.

"Sure but...Sonic you alright? You sound kind of down..." Knuckles questioned. There was silence.

"Sonic? Did something happen?" Sticks added. He didn't want to answer. It would be so easy to say yes to his friends and end the call, but he didn't want to lie. They would be met his face soon enough, and they'll know.

"There's no time for this. As usual Eggman is behind all of this, so we need to meet up and figure out how to stop him before-"

"Sonic?" Tails interrupted. His ears were flat. "Amy's...communicator has been disconnected." He felt his stomach drop looking at the expression on the fox's face. Shaking his head he stuttered out.

"M-Maybe she just turned it-"

"No Sonic. Not turned off. I mean _disconnected._ Her communicator is no longer active. I-I can't track it or reach to it or anything. I….I have a really bad feeling about this…" Sonic's eyes dialated at the comment from his friend. Curses spewed from his mouth before a dash of blue sped off the workshop, clearly heading straight for the direction of Amy's hut. Tails immediately took off with his namesakes swinging through the air. He looked to his communicator calling Sticks and Knuckles as he followed the trail of blue light. "Knuckles, Sticks!"

"Hey! The heck happened?! Sonic just hung up outta nowhere!" Sticks shouted in annoyance. Tails rolled his eyes. He knew she didn't understand the situation yet but the pressure of it all just made him more annoyed.

"Sticks, no time. We need you guys to head over to Amy's house quick. Her communicator is disconnected and I'm worried something must have happened. We'll discuss this more over there." He closed the call without another word and rushed over to Amy's hut.

•••

A streak of blue burst through the entrance to Amy's home. Though he wasn't yet prepared to see the rose face to face, at that moment he _prayed_ to sweet Chaos that she would be inside. He didn't care if he met face to face with that signature hammer as long as it came from her, because that meant she was _there._ He scanned through the living room of her home. No rose in sight. He zoomed up to her room. Nothing. He checked the bathroom, every closet, outside and the kitchen. Absolutely no one there but the blue hedgehog himself. He slammed his fists on the kitchen counter cursing to himself.

"Damn it!" He yelled over and over again slamming his fists on the counter each time. His lungs burned at the shouting. His fists stung from both the impact of the counter and from his nails earlier at the workshop. The sound of pills from a shaking bottle before him made the hedgehog's ears perk up. His emerald gaze moved to focus on the bottle before him, moving his hand to take it and pull it closer for a better view. It was a plain red and black bottle. There was no description as to what it was, but as he turned the bottle he saw a small insignia on the bottom. His eyes widened, fury building up to cloud the emerald eyes glaring at the object he held.

"E-Eggman…" Gritting his teeth, he nearly destroyed the bottle in his grasp. Soon enough Tails came bursting through the entrance diverting the hedgehog's attention. Seeing the expression on the blues face already gave the answer he was hoping not to receive. The young genius ears lowered, and slowly he made his way to his friend.

"Sonic…" he spoke softly, as if he was talking to a petrified stray animal. Sonic's gaze lowered. His ears were down and he spoke not a word. He only gave Tails the bottle, the side with the insignia facing up. The fox's eyes widened before opening the bottle without hesitation.

He poured it out on the counter, reviewing the small red pills that spilled out. Grabbing one, he took a small scalpel from the many pouches on his belt and cut it open. Inside we're small black metal looking orbs that rolled out of the opening. A small curse escaped the fox's mouth as they spread out. He moved the tiny orbs together with the scalpel before grabbing a small magnifying glass from his belt and inspecting closer. Now there was silence. Sonic looked to Tails with desperation in his emerald eyes. Silence was the last thing he wanted. Silence meant that he was left with his thoughts, and he didn't want to think. His subconscious _begged_ for his friend to say something soon. Anything. Time had never moved so slow. Sonic didn't do slow, and it was killing him. Snapping from his thoughts the hedgehog jumped back as the fox cursed much louder this time. "Damn it Sonic. These are microbots!" Tails slammed on the table. He wanted him to say anything but _that._

"Micro-whats?!" A high pitched voice came in through the entrance. It was Sticks with Knuckles right behind her. The two quickly took notice of the grim faces the best friend pair carried.

"Whoa. Who died?" Knuckles blurted, unable to read the room properly. Sticks stepped on the Echidna's foot earning a yelp of pain. Normally she would be in the same position as Knuckles but at this point even she knew something was off balance.

"What's going on here Tails? Where's Amy? Why isn't she here?" A voice of worry grew on the badger. Tails sighed and gave a signal for everyone in the room to group up.

"Listen everyone. It's very well possible that Eggman has Amy in his clutches. He's tricked her into ingesting these microbots, and there's no telling how long this has been going on. But we can tell that it's the reason why she's been going crazy out of nowhere. It's clear that Eggman has put in some serious thought into this plan. We can't just rush into his lair and save Amy; that's what he wants. We have to think of a plan to get her back. We don't know what Eggman could do." A scoff interrupted the fox's speech.

"Are you sure we're talking about Eggman here?" Knuckles chuckles. Tails kept a grim expression on his face and his chuckle instantly died down. This time, Knuckles started to feel the heaviness of the room. He was worried for Amy just as much as everyone else, but he was so confident that she could handle herself. That was...until he saw everyone's face.

"Yes. I am. I know we're used to him not being able to pull off the _best_ of schemes but this is different. We're at a complete disadvantage here. He has Amy captive... at least, we can assume he does. Not only that but he probably has her under his control. We don't know how long he's been plotting this, so time is to his advantage as well." The fox turns to his glooming friend. "Sonic, listen to me. I know you want to rush in and save Amy right away, but we need to have some sort of plans in case things go downhill. We need to figure out how to get these microbots out of her."

"How about like the fleabots he had used on us that one time? He had a remote, didn't he?" Sticks added. Tails gave her a thankful nod, noticing that Sonic had appreciated her seriousness in the situation.

"That could be something. According to what I saw it seems that he is using a multitude of bots to control her. This isn't something exterior either; they're inside. It's possible he has a control panel to handle such a large amount of bots. We just need to figure a way to take it from him." Tails walked around the room. He knew that as much as his friends wanted to help him, he was mainly the brains of the team. Normally, Amy would be by his side trying to help him devise something; but that wasn't the case this time. She was in trouble and it was up to him to think of something. Knuckles would try to bring up an idea every now and then, but was quickly shut up by a glare from the blue blur. Sonic was not in the mood to deal with anything at the moment. He wanted to have Amy safe and sound by his side. He didn't care if she hated him, he still loved her. He still did. So damn much it hurt to even think about it.

"Well it seems that our only option is to just sneak in and steal it huh?" Sticks chimed, breaking the silence. All eyes were on her. "Any good villain with a lair like Eggman's is sure to have some secret entrances lying around somewhere. We just have to find the right one. Then bam! We march right in there, get that control who's-it"

"Control Panel…" Tails interjected.

"Yeah whateva. That _thing_ , and then grab Amy too and get her back to normal. We can do that, right Tails?" Sticks ended. All eyes were now on the golden colored fox. He took a moment to ponder at the possible outcomes of such a plan. He looked around the room, ignoring all the eyes focused on his every move. Emeralds burned down on the young genius, as the blue hedgehog's foot tapping on the ground was all he could hear. Tails face shifted, giving the three in his room a signal to come forward.

"I admit, it does seem like the quickest option at the moment from what I can think of. But we'll need to be careful. I'm sure Eggman has likely caught on to us by now and know we're trying to get her back. So this is what we're going to have to do."

•••

"You are a smart one yellow _rat!"_ The doctor credited to the young Fox as he watched the four discuss their plan in Amy's hut. As usual the doctor had his spybots activated. After having messed around with Amy's mind control for some time he had returned to see them grouped up and ready to save their Sakura friend. With a chuckle he smacked the back of the pink hedgehog beside him, who did nothing but stare blankly awaiting for orders. "Your friends are funny, eh? Thinking that they could seriously devise a plan without my knowing?"

As expected. No response came from the Rose.

"Huh. Kinda missed hearing your little quips. Maybe I'll input some voice control commands in those bots. No matter!" The crazed doctor stood from his seat, walking away from the giant screen behind him as well as the Rose that continued standing in her position. "Orbot! Cubot!" He commanded. With haste the two bots hovered into the room to await their orders. "Bring up some of the security for secret passages Alpha, Zeta, Sigma and Omikron. I'd love for our guests to be as _comfortable_ as possible." He said with sarcasm. A bone chilling evil laugh came from the crazed evil man, scaring the bots away from the doctor to go abide his commands. "As for you, my dear." The doctor said turning to Amy. He pressed a button on the control panel on his wrist, bringing up a holographic command script. "I'll just input the security signals into your microbots...like so...and viola!" The doctor exclaimed as he finished inputting a code. As soon as he hit the enter key Amy's direction turned to face the doctor. Her hammer appeared in her hand before she made way towards the hall. "You'll be dealing with our _friends_ once they've had enough of my wonderful 'Eggman Hors d'oeuvres'. Consider yourself to be the 'main course'. I'm sure they'll be delighted to see you!" He laughed maniacally as the shell of Amy walked away.

Her subconscious ignored the mumbled laughter. For Amy, there was no point anyway. Nightmare or not, she didn't care.

She only felt like a withering Rose.


End file.
